l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Iuchi Karasu
Iuchi Karasu, the Doomseeker, was a Unicorn Clan shugenja. Karasu was Iuchi Daiyu's nephew and succeeded him as Iuchi Daimyo. Bearers of Jade, p. 116 Early Years A young Karasu was met by Horiuchi Shoan, a student of the Floating Leaf Dojo, during one of the school's stops at Shiro Iuchi. The two became fast friends, riding one against the other in an Engaging the Wind duel, and Shoan defeated him through her mastery of movement spells. Art of the Duel, p. 113 Travels In holding with Shinjo's belief that one must travel beyond the physical barriers of the world into the unknown, Karasu traveled through much of Rokugan. It was shortly after his gempukku that Karasu packed his belongings into his saddlebag and journeyed across the Empire, writing letters home at each stop. Karasu journeyed through the lands of the Dragon, Crane, Phoenix, the Shinomen Mori and finally the lands of the Crab Clan. Way of the Unicorn, p. 72 It was rumored he held one of the Golden Frogs of the Kaeru. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 71 From the Crab Karasu heard tales of the Shadowlands. The horror described to him only intrigued him further, and Karasu struck out on his own into the Shadowlands. Crab scouts found Karasu badly wounded several months later. Karasu's body was floating on a log that had drifted from the South. It was not known how far Karasu traveled into the Shadowlands, but it was rumored that he made it all the way to the Festering Pit and was tortured by Moto Tsume. Legions, Part VII Tsume took delight in tormenting Karasu, both with physical torture as well as twisted illusions to rattle the shugenja's mind, hoping to transform him into a willing servant of darkness, The Legion of the Dead: The Doomseeker an akutsukai. Bearers of Jade, p. 121 Strips of skin were peeled off his entire body, including his face. Great Clans, p. 246 Karasu was terribly disfigured and his eyes glowed red for the rest of his life. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 72-73 Atarasi's Tale Karasu spoke of many strange things; one of his more outrageous tales contained the supposed fate of Hida and his son, the Crab Thunder, Hida Atarasi. Karasu claimed that Hida had found his lost son, who had been corrupted by the will of Fu Leng, and the two battled to this day. Naturally, the poor shugenja's ravings were dismissed and Karasu never spoke of it afterward. Fortunes & Winds, p. 38 Doomseeker Somehow Karasu survived his ordeal and escaped, and he was attended to by Kuni Yori, who healed the young man and befriended him. Around 1120, Yori set Karasu up to marry his cousin, Kuni Hiruko. Way of the Unicorn, p. 73 Yori also had given Karasu a Doomseeker's mask. Karasu then became a Doomseeker, seeking a way to destroy Moto Tsume. At Shiro Iuchi he was met by the wandering monk Togashi Mitsu, to whom Karasu told about his time imprisoned. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon Children Karasu had two children: Iuchi Yue and Iuchi Ietsuna. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 43 Clan Wars Shiro Iuchi Attacked In Fall of 1127 Karasu found himself at the side of Otaku Kamoko for first time. Yogo Junzo's army almost destroyed Shiro Iuchi, but the undead army were defeated by the intervention of the Battle Maidens, while Karasu destroyed a powerful Elemental Vortex. Many of the undead corpses seemed to be Phoenix ashigaru, suggesting that the army originated in Phoenix lands. Kamoko's tiny band chased the foul army, while the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu was mobilizing his armies to go battlefield after the winter. Time of the Void, pp. 52-53 Supporting the Phoenix In Spring of 1128 Kamoko and Karasu reached Shiro Shiba, where they met the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Ujimitsu, who was greatly troubled by their reports of undead Phoenix samurai. Karasu convinced him to stay the Unicorn force within his lands for a time. Time of the Void, p. 73 Shiro Shiba Sacked A superior Shadowlands army advanced to Shiro Shiba, and Ujimitsu dispatched messengers to Kyuden Isawa, the true target of the foul force. Despite the efforts of Karasu and Kamoko, Shiro Shiba was sacked but not destroyed. Phoenix losses were light in the Battle of Phoenix's Flight. Yogo Junzo's Army continued its march north. Time of the Void, p. 74 Battle at Isawa Palace When Yogo Junzo later marched on Isawa Palace, seeking the cursed Black Scrolls, Skeletal Troops (Crimson and Jade flavor) he used the blackened wastes that surrounded Isawa Palace to bolster his troops. The lands had been corrupted by the reading of the Black Scrolls by the Elemental Masters. The combined Phoenix and Unicorn army was no match for Junzo's, and in the Battle of Blackened Ground Junzo captured the Black Scrolls and set the palace ablaze. Shortly after the battle the Unicorn were notified about the Dark Moto attacks in Unicorn lands, so Kamoko and Karasu were forced to return home. Time of the Void, pp. 75-76 Defeat of Moto Tsume Returning to the lands of the Unicorn, Kamoko and Karasu encountered the roving Dark Moto south of Kyuden Tonbo. Moto Sada was defeated, and Moto Tsume retreated. Time of the Void, p. 77 The Unicorn army was increased with newly recruited Shinjo peasants. The Unicorn forces pushed the Dark Moto south past the mountains and sent them fleeing toward their home far to the south. Otaku Kamoko was wounded by a tainted weapon in the battle. Time of the Void, p. 99 Saving the Brotherhood Karasu and Kamoko together began a campaign to save the Brotherhood of Shinsei from Yogo Junzo, fighting to stop the undead hordes from destroying the Empire's most holy sites. The Legion of the Dead: Unicorn Thunder Day of Thunder During the Second Day of Thunder in 1128 Karasu was beside Otaku Kamoko when the Thunder fought Yogo Junzo and was killed. Karasu cast a spell assuring that Junzo's soul would never rejoin his body. Time of the Void, p. 103 Black Scroll Karasu found the Black Scroll The Wasting Disease in the Yogo Junzo's remains. He retrieved the scroll and kept it in Shiro Iuchi. Jade Championship Karasu was a contender to the position of Jade Champion. He lost to Kitsu Okura in the Test of the Jade Champion in 1131. The Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 22 Hidden Emperor Karasu met Kamoko again. She had abandoned her duties as Unicorn to seek her mother's murderer, Matsu Agetoki. Karasu told her about the mysterious Kolat. Moto Tsume Around 1132 Moto Tsume was raiding again and besieged the stronghold that was defended by Karasu. Low Morale (Honor Bound flavor) Yori followed the Dark Moto deep in the Shadowlands, until the Troll city of Volturnum. From there Karasu saw the incoming of the Otaku Daimyo, Otaku Kamoko, and the traitor Shahai. Kamoko passed unharmed between the ranks of the Dark Moto and saw her mother spirit, beside Adorai's Gate. Shahai offered her the Burning Words, a tainted Unicorn contract with Fu Leng, but Kamoko initially refused and finally accepted becoming the Dark Moto leader. She immediately struck down Shahai, being cheered by his new Dark army. The Unicorn had no Otaku Daimyo. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Daimyo After the death of Iuchi Daiyu at hands of his daughter, Iuchi Shahai. [http://www.l5r.com/archive/rpg/products/l5r_he_whoswho.pdf Legend of the Five Rings: Hidden Emperor Who's Who PDF, p. 18] in 1132 Clan Letter to the Shadowlands (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Karasu was appointed as Iuchi Daimyo. Imprisoned Karasu and Yori eventually became nemeses when Karasu realized Yori's true nature, and the Doomseeker began the hunting. Shadowlands Marsh (Dark Journey Home flavor) In 1133 during the march to Volturnum Iuchi Karasu confronted Kuni Yori. Only by sacrificing his life in a magical ritual was he able to help contain Yori, sealing both their souls in a mystical Naga Pearl. With the aid of Oseuth, the reincarnated Warrior of the Pale Eye, Karasu drew both himself and Yori into the magical pearl, stopping Yori's plans. Hidden Emperor, p. 80 Shi-Khan Wastelands (Fire and Shadow flavor) Capturing the Soul (Fire and Shadow flavor) The Pearl Prison eventually found its way into the hands of the Phoenix, who stored it in Gisei Toshi, alongside with his trademark mask and sai. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 84 Released Iuchiban's rampage through Gisei Toshi freed both Karasu and Yori in 1165. The pearl was stolen by Iuchiban's lieutenant, Yajinden, who bargained with Yori and freed him. Legions, Part I, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf After Death Karasu joined the Legion of the Dead fighting against the Legion of Blood, led by none other than Kuni Yori. Years later an area in the Colonies was named Karasu's Respite to honor him. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration See also * Iuchi Karasu/Meta * Iuchi Karasu/CW Meta External Links * Iuchi Karasu Inexp (Coils of Madness) * Iuchi Karasu (Imperial) * Iuchi Karasu Exp (Time of the Void) * Iuchi Karasu Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 5) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders